Bad Timing
by Kristen101
Summary: Frazeleo and the little big three. Threesome, oneshot. Nico is showing a little surprise to Leo when is caught by Percy and Jason, and poor Leo being caught by his lovers Hazel and Frank. What happens when cute little subs forget who they belong to? Their Doms have to remind them.


**I don't own any of these characters, but if I did… **

**This is a one- shot, I take requests. So request away :D**

**Oh and this is a guy on guy thing, 3 of them actually. And a female dominating a guy, a very cute guy. So that means a female penetrating a guy, with help of a sex toy, that means there are sex toys used in this story.**

**I feel like I should do this officially, like the warnings and stuff. **

**Warnings: Dom/sub, threesomes, possessive behavior, fem dom, male sub, bad grammar, probably a really bad sex scene, sex toys. **

**That's it… I think. **

**If you no like, no read. **

"What. Is. He. Doing?" The son of Zeus stormed.

"As far as I can see, Nico is forcing our innocent firebug in-between his legs." Frank growled out.

Jason snorted. "Right. Nico is the one doing that. Like Leo didn't tempt him at all."

"Well… Leo is a little tease." Hazel said thoughtfully.

"Hazel. You're not supposed to side with them." Frank whined.

Hazel growled. "I'm not siding with an-"

"Can you guys shut up? Please?" Percy slapped his hands on Frank and Jason's mouths. "I want to hear their conversation." He leaned into the small opening of the door, trying to peak.

"Why do that? Can't we just barge in?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, and throw them over our shoulders like the Neanderthals we are." Jason threw in sarcastically. "Actually, that doesn't sound all bad." He grinned to himself.

"See, bad judgment comes in handy sometimes." Hazel grinned. "I say, we go throw them over our shoulders, take them to a private room, and make sure they don't leave at all until they know who they belong to."

"She's getting off on this, isn't she?" Jason observed dryly.

"You have no idea." Frank chimed. "But I'm all for that idea."

Three pairs of eyes looked for the last approval.

Percy was extremely frustrated, and a frustrated Percy couldn't think.

With a broken sigh, Perseus gave up. "Fine. Let's do it."

With big grins, the doors holding the four in were opened.

Leo raised his head in shock. Noticing his two lovers and two friends there, he blushed.

"H-hi." Leo stuttered out with a blush.

"How's the weather down there?" Percy sassily asked.

Nico pushed Leo's head away from his thighs and was going to pull up his pants when he was stopped by a large hand around his wrist.

"No. no." Jason growled at him. _Great. _Nico thought. _I am so gonna get my ass spanked red. _"No need to stop the free show." Jason said with a cunning smirk.

Percy put his palm softly on Nico's underwear clad butt. Nico flinched from the heat.

"What do you think you were doing?" Percy snarled at him, squeezing his butt through his underwear.

As Nico tried to stammer out an answer, Leo's whimpers distracted him.

"Please. Stop. This is so embarrassing." Leo whispered from over Hazel's lap.

"Embarrassing, huh?" Hazel absentmindedly groped Leo's behind.

Leo tried knocking the hand off, which only resulted in a tighter grip. "Wanna explain what was happening, firebug?"

Leo and Nico starred at each other, contemplating what to say. Until Frank grabbed Leo's chin, "eyes on me." He said with a low tone.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Nico said with a small voice.

"What? You and Leo having sex and making us watch?" Jason said sarcastically.

Percy hit his chest. "Don't be mean."

Whereas Leo was grinning ear to ear, "That's not a bad idea, actually."

Percy took Nico's face in his hands softly, "Want to tell us what this is about?" He said with his voice going deeper, signaling he was serious.

"Um…" Nico whispered, trying to say it without giving away the whole idea.

"Argh. Screw it." Was the last thing Nico heard before he was thrown over his blonde-haired boyfriend's shoulder.

"Finally." Frank whispered before throwing his own sub over his shoulder.

"See you on Monday." Percy smirked over to Hazel and began walking in the direction his boyfriends left in.

"On the bed." Frank's gruff voice said.

Leo frowned. "But… I didn't do anything, if you guys would let me ex-" Leo squealed when a rough swat came onto his backside.

"Don't test me, love. I've been too patient with you today." Hazel's eyes roamed the thin body of Leo Valdez. "Strip, now. And today I do not want to hear you defy me, is that clear?"

Leo grumbled something under his breath, as he took off his shirt a hard slap on his jeans covered butt knocked him off his feet, but luckily Frank caught him.

"What was that?" Frank breathed in his ear as he placed him back upright.

"Yes." Leo said, pouting as he looked away.

Another slap.

"Ouch." Leo cried. His hands going behind to rub his sore bottom.

"Yes, what?" Hazel said with that tone, the 'I'm so done. You better not test me' tone.

"Yes, mistress, master." Leo gasped out as Frank pulled his pants and underwear down in one go.

And once again, Leo was whimpering over Hazel's lap. "Nooo." He whined. "I don't want to get spanked today; I have to go to work on Monday." He struggled as he tried to break out of his lover's hold.

Hazel laid him down over her knees. And put her palm of his neck. "3 seconds to calm down before I increase 5 spanks to 10."

Leo immediately stilled.

"Good boy." Hazel purred. "Frank will count."

Leo could literally feel Frank smirk. Leo groaned in his head, Frank is going to forget his numbers again.

"Start counting, babe." Hazel said to Frank as she raised her hand for the first blow, as Leo prepared for the blow.

A loud smack echoed around the room. "One." Frank said loudly, stroking his cock.

The second smack came. "Two."

As the third smack came, Leo could already feel the raw burn on his poor ass.

"Uh. One, was it?" Frank smirked.

This was going to be a long time.

"Five."

The last smack still echoing in Leo's ears. With little tears in his eyes and shaken knees, Leo tried to get up.

"Frank, you're so mean, that was supposed to be a 5 not a 20." Leo said cutely while rubbing his eyes.

Frank turned his head, childishly. It was funny, because his huge erection was still prodding through his pants. "Yeah? Well, you deserved it." He said with a dark tone.

"Speak of that." Hazel pulled Leo back into her lap, this time facing her. "What was that with Nico? You know by now he must have gotten punished worse than you. You know how Jason and Percy are." Hazel's voice filled with sympathy for her brother.

Leo grinned. "Nico has a surprise. Which I will tell you about later. Now, fuck me." He said, looking at his two dominates, who just laughed.

"Yes, princess." Frank said while lifting up the little fire lover. "You will suck my cock while taking Hazel's new toy, okay?"

Leo nodded so fast his head started to spin.

Leo leaned down and looked up from his lashes at Frank, "Please may I have your cock, master? Please?" He begged, while slowly unzipping Frank's cock from his pants.

"Eager little thing." Frank teasingly chided as he ran his fingers through the curly hair of Leo.

Leo literally moaned when he saw Frank's cock, he didn't waste any time, it went straight into his mouth. He felt something poking at his entrance, but then he felt the feeling of familiar long slim fingers entering him. But as fast as they came, they were gone. Leo whimpered around Frank's dick, which caused Frank to moan with him. He tried to follow those fingers to get a deeper angle, but all he got was a tight slap to the sore bottom.

Slowly he felt the feeling of a vibrator being pushed into his hole.

He felt it hitting is prostate.

And then it started vibrating.

Leo thinks he just died and went to heaven.

He couldn't help but reach down to stroke his dick, he needed a little more pressure, and then he… would-

Just like that his hands were ripped away from his dick.

"That's ours." Frank growled. "You. Are. Ours." Thrusting into his mouth with every word.

And that's how his wrists were tied at his back, and a cock ring on his dick.

"You only get to come tomorrow night." Hazel said deviously.

This was going to be a long weekend for Leo.

"No. You do not get anything this weekend. No coming for a week. What the hell were you thinking? Are we not enough for you?" Jason ranted at the little death prince, who just whined at the back of his throat.

"Shut up, Jason." Se green eyes angrily said. "We'll ask him what's he's done, then punish him."

Jason's eyes widened. "He cheated on us, and you are okay with just talking and punishing?"

"I did not cheat." Nico shouted at them, hoping they'd finally listen.

"Explain. Now." Percy said, looking right into Nico's eyes.

Nico sighed, defeated.

"I got a tattoo."

Jason and Percy both looked genuinely surprised. "So, why didn't you want to tell us?" Jason asked slowly.

Nico blushed. He spread his legs, "I was just checking if it would be a good enough gift for you guys, and Leo was the only one in my position." Nico whined again, spreading his legs more.

Jason laughed a little. "I think I got it." He laughed as he sat down in between his lover's legs, spreading it more.

Percy looked confused as ever. "I don't get it. You know I hate when you guys act all smart." Percy said whiny-ly. Great the old Percy was back.

Jason dragged his other boyfriend down too, effectively spreading Nico's legs further, making the son of Hades blush a little more.

"You see, Nico got a little present for us, and it was a surprise. So he wanted to check if it was good enough, so he called his only friend in a similar position, Leo. And if this gift is a tattoo, and Leo was so close. The tattoo, would be right," Jason went and teasingly skimmed Nico's inner thighs, breathing on his underwear clad cock. "here." Pressing in a very sensitive part, making him moan out right.

Percy smirked, finally understanding.

The tattoo made it very clear.

_'__Percy Jackson and Jason Grace's lover.'_

The tattoo was written in fancy font.

"Nice, very nice." Percy too, breathed on his clad cock. Nico shuddered again.

"Please, masters." Nico whined.

"Huh? What do you want?" Jason asked, teasingly rubbing the tattoo.

"Please fuck me." Nico breathed out.

"Cute. But no." Percy said coldly.

"What?" Jason and Nico exclaimed together.

"I know how much you hate being left out, but this is a punishment, so if you are a good boy today, maybe we'll fuck you tomorrow. But tonight, Jason is going to fuck me. Is that clear?" Percy said with a stern expression.

Nico pouted, but nodded mutely.

"I'll go get the cuffs and ring." Jason said, walking away.

"No. Not the ring." Nico whined out.

"Do you want to get spanked?" Percy narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"No, sorry, master." Nico muttered while looking down.

Soon enough, Nico was cuffed to the bed with a cock ring on his erect cock.

Jason grabbed Percy's arm and slammed him on the bed.

"Don't you wish you had been a good boy today, Nico? You could have been getting fucked upon all surfaces today, but no, you'll be empty today as I fuck Percy here." Jason grounded into Percy's ass as he whispered those words to Nico.

Percy moaned. "Fuck me, now. Jason, in me, now." Percy shouted.

Jason chuckled. "Yes sir." Pushing two lubed fingers in, hitting his prostate dead on. Percy went limp.

Nico was withering on their bed, almost crying. A string of 'please's coming from his mouth.

Soon enough Jason was fucking Percy into the mattress and then the wall, and then the floor, and then the window. But always in front of Nico, and they never let him come, for the night at least.

As Jason tucked a worn out Percy into their bed and warmly smiled at Nico as he undid the cuffs, and removed the cock ring, causing Nico to whimper.

Percy softly held Nico's wrists. "No touching." He said with warmth.

Jason crawled behind Nico, sqiuishing him between him and Percy.

"You've been such a good boy, tomorrow you'll come, I promise." Jason softly whispered as they all fell asleep.

**Ahhhh… Sorry if it wasn't as you expected, I tried. **

**Bye bye :D**


End file.
